harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vorab-Aussagen Beteiligter an HP-Produktionen über Band 7
Vorsicht: Die Aussagen von Personen, die als Schauspielende, Regisseure, Verlagssprecher, Übersetzer ... an der Produktion der Harry-Potter-Veröffentlichungen beteiligt sind, wirken zwar offizieller als die anderer Fans, sind es aber nicht. Sicher ist, dass sie eigentlich alle verpflichtet sind, etwaige Extra-Informationen geheimzuhalten. Wenn sie dennoch etwas "verraten", so kann es sich sowohl um die üblichen Presse-Dichtungen handeln als auch um reine Fan-Spekulationen, oder um Plaudereien über eigene dramatische und schauspielerische Vorlieben oder Ähnliches. Der Wahrheitsgehalt solcher Äußerungen ist deshalb nicht unbedingt größer, wenn sie von einer dieser vermeintlichen HP-Autoritäten stammen. Die nachfolgend wiedergegebenen Promi-Aussagen über Band 7 sind die ersten und sicher nicht die letzten: Daniel Radcliffe in "Vanity Fair" Der Artikel Berichtet, Daniel Radcliffe plaudere über Harrys Ende, u.a. "Ich freue mich schon auf die Sterbeszene, es wäre toll, das spielen zu dürfen" ..." wird der 17jährige Harry-Darsteller zitiert . Dann spekuliert der Artikel, ob Daniel Radcliffe wohl schon wisse, wie die Zauber-Saga ausgehe Unter Berufung auf Radcliffes Aussagen wird in dem Artikel auch mal wieder behauptet, dass der siebte und letzte Potter-Band "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" schon am 7. Juli erscheinen werde. Allerdings wird gleich relativierend angemerkt: "der Verlag Bloomsbury blieb auf Anfrage aber beim bisherigen Erscheinungstermin 21. Juli." Quellen: *businessportal * SPIEGEL/Kultur Daniel Radcliffe im Observer In verschiedenen deutschen Zeitungen wird berichtet, Daniel Radcliffe habe verraten, dass Albus Dumbledore im letzten Band nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt. Dieses Gerücht stützt sich auf ein Radcliffe-Interview Anfang März 2007 im britischen Observer. Darin hat Daniel Radcliffe sinngemäß gesagt: Joanne K. Rowling habe ihm erzählt während sie noch beim Schreiben war, Dumbledore bereite ihr gerade Kopfzerbrechen. Auf seinen Einwand, dass Dumbledore doch schon tot sei, habe die Autorin geantwortet, es sei komplizierter.... Quelle: * Berliner Morgenpost Schwedisches Verlagshaus Tiden ueber einen "alternativen Titel" fuer "The deathly Hallows" Auf der Homepage des schwedischen Herausgebers von "Harry Potter and the deathly Hallows" wurde bekanntgegeben, dass es einen alternativen, englischen Arbeitstitel gibt. Dieser solle dazu dienen, dass fuer den Uebersetzer des originalen, mehrdeutigen Titels auftretende Schwierigkeiten mit Hilfe des alternativen Titels beseitigt werden. Zitat des Herausgebers (schwedisch, mgl. Uebersetzung siehe unten): *Släppdatum för sjunde Harry Potter-boken klar! *Släppdatum för den svenska utgåvan av sjunde Harry Potter-boken, Harry Potter och dödsrelikerna, är 21 november. *Eftersom titeln Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows är väldigt svåröversatt, speciellt om man inte har manus, så valde J. K. Rowling att ge alla utlänska förlag en alternativ titel att översätta. Titeln som gavs var Harry Potter and the Relics of Death, vilket enkelt översätts till Harry Potter och dödsrelikerna! Das koennte man wie folgt uebersetzen (mit Hilfe der Uebersetzungsplattform der Europaeischen Union): *Veroeffentlichungsdatum fuer das siebte Harry-Potter-Buch bekannt! *Veroeffentlichungsdatum fuer die schwedische Ausgabe des siebten Harry-Potter-Buches, Harry Potter und die Todesreliquien / und die Reliquien des Todes, ist der 21 November. *Da der Titel Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows schwer zu uebersetzen ist, speziell unter Beruecksichtigung des Manusskriptes, hat JK Rowling aus diesem Grunde allen Auslaendischen Verlagen einen alternativen Titel zur Uebersetzung mitgeteilt. Der ausgegebene Titel Harry Potter and the Relics of Death laesst sich somit einfach uebersetzen mit Harry Potter und die Todesreliquien / und die Reliquien des Todes! Kategorie:Informationen zu den Romanen Kategorie:Spekulationen